


This World Belongs to Ouma Kokichi

by Browa123



Series: Mini Dictator Misadventures [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Borrower Ouma takes over the world, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Ouma and Saihara centric, Spoiler-free!!, What-If, micro/macro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: His dream finally comes true.





	1. Of Days To Come...

He had finally done it.

Ouma Kokichi stared over the abyss of lights above him. And it was all his. Others had doubted him, saying he was chasing an unrealistic dream. But this was real. This was his new world. A world of freedom for him and his kind. And with it under his order, it would stay that way. No longer would Borrowers be limited and repressed by humans. For they had risen up, and they had won. With Rantaro and Momota at his sides, Ouma left with a flip of the long cape he was given. 

This World was Ouma Kokichi's...

and it would stay that way for a long time.

...

Saihara Shuuichi let out a long sigh.

It had been two years since the borrowers overthrew the humans. Since then, he had settled into a quiet home that Ouma himself had gotten at Saihara's request. He enjoyed the lazy days and relaxed with little to care in the world, even if he missed his old home at a criminal investigation center. He looked to the large book that took up most of the room in his house, a book full of unsolved crime cases. He decided to have one as a reminder to war he did back at the center, and always brought pencil lead to its pages to write notes just like old times. Life was relaxing, away from danger and Saihara had everything he needed. He was happy living like this.

That is, until there was a knock on the door.

The other side revealed Saihara's friend, and the one in charge of the new world. "Ouma-Sama!" Saihara called a bit shocked. Ouma had demanded everyone use the Sama suffix ever since he took over the human world. The miniature dictator grinned up at Saihara happily. "Saihara-chan! I heard your birthday was soon, so I decided I'd tell you about your present in advance!" Kokichi laughed. For someone ruling the entire world, Ouma had a very childish nature. Saihara was about a third inch taller than the two inch tall dictator as well, making Ouma seem more childlike. He twirled in his long cape and grabbed both of Saihara's hands expectantly. The detective raised an eyebrow, because whatever Ouma was planning, it wouldn't end well.

"Ouma-Sama... what do you plan to do for my birthday this year...?" Saihara asked. Last year's birthday was definitely intresting. After a large scale (for a borrower at least) scavenger hunt filled with nasty pranks and danger, Ouma gave him the book of case files that lay across the majority of his living room. Though the present and thought was appreciated, the methodology... not so much. "Weeellll....." Ouma began. Here we go again with the Supreme Ruler and his ridiculous schemes. "You know how I locked up all the observant and clever humans?" Kokichi asked, pulling the expectant puppy dog eyes. Saihara nodded reluctantly, he did not like where this was going. "And you know how some borrowers keep humans as pets?" The mini dictator's smile widened a bit. Saihara _really_ did not like where this conversation was headed. He was terrified of humans, for one thing. The way they could just crush him like a little nothing in the past... Kokichi noticed Shuuichi's distress and smiled impossibly wider.

"Welll, Iruma-chan and I have been working really hard... and I decided I'd get you a human for your birthday!" Ouma declared, throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his joy. Saihara felt his stomach drop. A human... living with him... he knew this wasn't going to end well the moment Ouma knocked on the door. "And not just any human," Kokichi continued. Oh god... "with our advanced collar tech, we can get you a clever human! Doesn't that sound awesome?!" Finished Ouma. It sounded the opposite of "awesome". Clever humans, as Ouma called them, we're the humans who were observant and calculating, i.e: the most likely to spot a borrower and catch one back in the days when they hid in the walls of humans for protection from the outside world. 

Of course, Ouma's new line of defence, the Kiibo Squadron, took care of predetors nowadays, but being caught was like your worst nightmare come to life. When the borrowers took over, the clever humans were locked up, to avoid a rebellion in the easiest way possible. Let it also be noted that Ouma had a grudge against clever humans, after what they did to him and the castle of other borrowers he used to live with. Now, here the dictator stood, offering, no, forcing a human onto Saihara as a birthday present. Saihara is sure Ouma knows how afraid the poor friend of his is of humans, and just wants a good laugh. After all, it would be rude to refuse Ouma's present, even if he was terrified of the package's contents. A clever human... this wasn't going to end well. At least he had until his birthday to kiss his quiet life goodbye. 

Ouma stuck around a bit before skipping out to his ride waiting outside. The floating craft took off and left, Ouma waving to Saihara with a big grin on his face. He was such a child. How he managed to rile up, plan, prepare and enforce a full scale takeover was beyond Saihara, but at least there was a lot less fear nowadays. Saihara let out another sigh. He'd better get ready for the human Ouma would inevitably send him. Happy Birthday to him, he guessed.

...

"Can you guys give me an update? Pretty please!"

Ouma entered the holding compound for clever humans recently. Miu Iruma and Tetsuya Iidabashi looked at each other as the dictator gave them his expectant look. "Well, production of the Kiibo Squadron is running smoothly, with over ten thousand units mobilized around this area alone, and I've made the upgrades to your Last Chance Battle Robot 9000 like you wanted," Tetsuya informed Ouma. Did he ever love the name he gave that robot. Miu scoffed lightly when Iidabashi mentioned the name, and Ouma shot her a glare in response. "How about you? Is the collar still in working condition?" Kokichi asked. "Yeah, yeah, it's working fine. I told you that Clever human was rendered harmless the moment it was put on!" Iruma spat. "Can I see it yet? I want to know if it's perfect for Saihara-chan! Of course, this is purely an experiment, but if it works, the next step in my solidified athority will be a success!" Cheered Ouma.

"I can assure you we had Saihara-kun in mind when we made the selection, Ouma-Sama. It's... well you should see it for yourself..." informed Tetsuya. He and Miu escorted Kokichi to where they were holding the human. There was a one way window that Ouma looked inside curiously. A very shaded grin crossed his face, as he saw a tall human with a thick metal collar on, pacing its confines. "Yes... that one will work perfectly! Aside from the size, it looks just like Saihara-chan!" Ouma declared. The resemblance between the human and his friend was uncanny, aside from the very notable size difference and the metal collar on the human. "Make sure it's ready to go in three days time. We don't want to miss Saihara-chan's birthday!" Kokichi ordered playfully.

He retreated to his living space, contemplative of what was to come. If the experiment was a success, and the clever humans could be controlled by the collar successfully, there would be less to worry about in the face of revolution. Kokichi grinned and again looked out across the world that was his, the Kiibo Squadron flying above in shifts. The lights cascaded over the area, as afternoon began to fade, and orange overtook the skies. He now lived in a world where borrowers were free. It had been what he wanted for years, ever since he and his closest friends separated seven years ago. Back together again, they would rule on as long as they could, together. Kokichi wished it to be peaceful like this forever.

This World is Ouma Kokichi's...

And he wants it to stay that way as long as it can, for the sake of his own kind.


	2. Collar Number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma gives Saihara his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love straight G/T fluff because awkward first encounters are my favorite part about these kind of fics!

For two years he had sat there, alone, praying his friends were safe.

He remembered when a legion of miniature robots swarmed the skies, overtaking the world effortlessly. It may have looked like a swarm with little rhyme or reason, but it was planned. There was a mastermind behind the invasion, and since then, humanity had lived in fear of the faceless, nameless ruler that adressed them from he shadows, deep purple eyes aglow with malice. The robots came back after him while he was locked away, and latched a collar to his neck. It stung him the first few days, ached the next few and limited his movement for the next month after. He paced back and fourth, contemplative, and afraid of what could come. His birthday was soon, and the other prisoners did wish him one. He was at least thankful for that.

The day eventually came, Shuuichi laying on the ground, one hand tugging at the irritating collar he had been wearing for a month now. Voices rang around outside, as usual, and the other prisoners bustled around their cells. "You will be visited by the Supreme Ruler today, human. Show your utmost respect and do not speak unless spoken to," the robot who brought Saihara's lunch informed him. A visit from the mastermind, huh. The used to be detective could finally put a face on the figure. He ate silently as usual, wondering why he was so important that the Supreme Ruler wanted to see him. The title reminded him of a talent one of his friends had. Well, they weren't friends, per say, but they were close enough to warrant being more than aquaintances. Saihara stared at the empty plates, and looked to the roof of the holding cell once more.

The doors opened swiftly. Three shadows ran across the room toward his feet in the light from the other room. Three figures stood in the doorway that was smaller than Saihara expected. Speaking of smaller than expected, when the figures finally arrived in front of him, they ranged from the shortest being two inches tall and the tallest being around three and a half. The one standing in the center of the other two, body guards most likely, wore a long cape and closely resembled that friend mentioned earlier. Saihara hadn't seen miniature people before, and found it hard to hide his shock. The middle one looked him up and down from its spot. "My Supreme Ruler, does it fit the way you would like for your friend?" The green haired guard asked. The caped one nodded. "It'll work perfectly! This human is the perfect present for Saihara-chan's birthday!" It replied. Shuuichi grew more confused. Though, seeing the resemblance the three mini people had with his old friends gave him a theory. The caped one turned back to him. "Well, hop to it! We need to get it to where Saihara-chan is!" It declared, before a swarm of mini robots attached a chain to his collar and began dragging him along.

______________________

It was quiet today, but that wouldn't last long.

The past three days had been exciting to say the least. The Kiibo Squadron came in shifts to deliver what Saihara needed to care for a human, a place for it to stay, so now his backyard was taken up by a large building, a way to order it food so it wouldn't starve, and he was given a guidebook on how to care for it. It was written by Korekiyo, an aquaintance of his that was always fascinated by humans. Saihara could bet he had three or four humans in his care at least. Nonetheless, Saihara read through the book a few times, making sure to grasp at every minor detail. He was as ready as he would ever be when Ouma would arrive on his doorstep today with a human in tow.

The ground began to shake and Saihara instinctively lept to his feet. Outside, the Kiibo Squadron, Ouma, Amami and Momota approached, a human with a thick metal collar behind them. He headed out the door to greet Ouma, but shied away a bit when he, and the shockingly similar looking human made eye contact. The slight destraction allowed Ouma to jump at Saihara and tackle him to the ground with a hug. "Happy Birthday Saihara-chan!" He called. A bead of sweat rolled down Shuuichi's forehead as he timidly smiled at the dictator in front of him. "Thank you, Ouma-Sama...." he managed to say as he slowly recollected himself in Kokichi's embrace. "I brought the present I told you about! I made sure to pick the best one, just for you!" Ouma declared. "Now, if the clever human does anything mean, don't be afraid to call me!" Stated the dictator. Saihara continued nodding sheepishly.

Happy Birthdays were exchanged and Ouma brought a cake that was divided up among the guests he brought, while the Kiibo Squadron escorted the human into its new home. There were laughs and stories, and although Saihara never intended to have a party, the company and acknowledgment of his birthday made him feel nice. Late afternoon snuck up on the four borrowers faster than they thought, and Ouma's prankster crew/world domination leaders had to depart for home. Saihara waved goodbye and Ouma gave a big grin as he and his lackeys left his home. Another sigh let loose as Saihara returned to his home. He had plans to read through that case file book a bit more carefully after all.

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of weeping.

Saihara looked around for the source of the noise, only to follow it towards the human's new residence in his backyard. The human was the one weeping, hunched over, head in its lap, the soft noises echoing in the remaining silence. Saihara didn't know humans were capable of such soft noises. Then again, the human had been quiet through the whole day, and had avoided most eye contact when in range. Empathetic curiousity getting the better of him, Saihara slowly approached the entrance to the human's area. He pushed his way through, the large being in front of him oblivious to his precence. Humans were definitely big, and this had to be the closest Saihara had ever been to one. He stepped back a bit, feeling so incredibly small in comparison to it, but it's weeping wormed it's way through the borrower's heart, and he couldn't leave it alone like this. It would be crewl.

Tentatively, Saihara approached again. He internally second guessed every action, as his mind filled with doubts. What if the human doesn't like me? What if Ouma lied about it being harmless? Will it even listen to me? Saihara continued to feel incredibly small next to the weeping human, and it wasn't even standing at its full height. Saihara decided to calm himself where he stood, taking in the similarities between him and the human. Same hat, same eccentric lashes to an extent... the human was just a larger version of him, appearance wise. Is that why Ouma chose it? He's brought back to the present and the human's weeping once again. It sounded lonely. Did it need a friend? Saihara edged a little closer, just a measly two inches away from it.

His second thoughts blared in his head as he got closer. Saihara pulled his hat over his eyes a bit further and sat on the ground. He found himself with his back against the wall a moment later, looking up at the ceiling. Here he was, two inches away from a human, and he couldn't find it in himself to get any closer. He called himself a coward internally because of it. Hat again pulled over his eyes, Saihra breathed deeply a few moments to again calm himself. The afternoon had faded into night, and the borrower was exausted. Perhaps he could try again tomorrow. He picked himself off the ground and began to slowly walk away, hoping to head home and sleep off today's excitement. He noticed the human had stopped weeping and glanced back a moment to see one of its greyish yellow eyes looking in his direction. They looked at each other a minute, Before Saihara left, closing the door and retreating to his home.

__________________

Ouma stared at the camera feed a while longer. Of course he wouldn't leave his friend with a clever human unsupervised! All in all, the first day passed without any incidents, and what Iruma said about the collar remained true up to this point. The human was harmless. The dictator smiled. If things continued to run this smoothly, he could commission more collars like the one he gave Saihara's human to be put on all the clever humans. Ouma nodded to himself triumphantly. Everything was going just as planned, and the past two years had been amazing for him. Just like he envisioned it. The borrowers were free, he was in charge and he was happy. Most of all, he had his friends to back him up, and the thought of that alone brought a smile to the Supreme Ruler's lips. 

Back to work, he supposed. There is a lot more planning to do, after all.


	3. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara now shares his home with a human. Let's see how this ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff?
> 
> More fluff.

Morning came, and the sunlight leaked through the window.

Saihara slowly woke up, sitting up and stretching out his back from a long nights rest. Yesterday had been interesting, to say the least. The borrower got out of bed, changed into his clothes and pulled his signature cap over his eyes. He didn't like eye contact, and he felt better with his hat on his head. It also hid his bed head, that always left him with a stray few strands of hair sticking up the back of his head. Next step, breakfast. The various berries and scraps leftover were still good, so Saihara grabbed a couple and retreated to the kitchen to eat. Outside was the human, fiddling with the chained collar around its neck, that was attached to its home. The collar did look uncomfortable, but it was there for Saihara's safety. He went back to focusing on breakfast.

There was an uncomfortable silence, as Saihara glanced between the window and his meal. Should he introduce himself? It would be rude not to. Though again, Saihara just felt too small in comparison and couldn't find it in him what he had found last night, getting close to such a large creature. Even then he still whimped out and ran away. The unease in him was thick. Why did Ouma have to shoulder him of all people with this? More time passed, and Saihara slowly finished his breakfast. He realised the human hadn't eaten yet, so he quickly ran to order it something. It was all free, according to Ouma, so it should be easy to just pick a meal and go. But... what would it like? Did it have any allergies? What if it dislikes what Saihara orders? They'd need to reach a consent if this was going to work. Meaning he'd have to talk to it. Now. 

Saihara's stomach began doing loop-de-loops at the thought of it. Swallowing his fear, he began to move his shaking legs toward the back door. His hand grasped the handle as shaky breaths released from him. All he needed to ask was one question. 'What do you want for breakfast?' He'd get his answer, leave and not have to worry about it again for a while. He turned the handle, his heart beating more rapidly. He found out how he got so close last night. Half of his senses were asleep, but now they were fully online, every part of him blaring to turn back as he slowly opened the door. It squeaked with the pressure and Saihara winced. The human seemed to have heard it too, and it had turned to look in Saihara's direction. He quickly ran back inside shut the door, taking a few sharp breaths.

This was going to take a while...

_____________________________________

It became apparent after the fifth try that the human was hungry. Saihara leaned against the door as the human moaned quietly about its hunger. Saihara really needed to push away the 'it's going to eat me' thoughts if he wanted to make any progress. He looked out the window again, the human waiting a little expectantly for his next attempt. Again he reached for the door.... only to back off again. Seriously, couldn't Ouma pick anyone less timid for this job? Saihara eventually gave up and decided to pick for the human. He opened the manual and picked the best looking option. After the order was sent, Saihara retreated to his room to berate himself further. He pulled his hat over his eyes and blushed in shame. Second attempt at interaction with his roommate is deemed a failure.

Lunch came around two hours later, and Saihara had sent another letter to his pen pal Akamatsu. She still lived in the concert hall like the times before the takeover, but she and Saihara had yet to meet face to face. So, they wrote to each other. It was endearing reading Akamatsu's letters back to him, and tell her of days around his home. They honestly should meet face to face, but Saihara was too shy to attempt it. So, the letter sending continued, as Saihara poured the last few days of excitement into his writing. He was no novelist, not even slightly, but he felt good about his letters to Akamatsu. He signed and sealed it, preparing for lunch all the same time.

The human was still outside, occasionally glancing at the direction of Saihara's house. Perhaps it wanted to talk, too? Saihara finished lunch and again approached the back door. He grabbed the handle again, but released it and put his hands to his side dejectedly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't muster up an ounce of courage to even face the human. He turned to walk away, tugging the rim of his hat when...

"H-hey....! Are you okay in there?"

Saihara whipped around at the sudden voice, to find the human staring into the window. It was laying on its front with its arms crossed in front of its head, and its eyes full of concern. This was definitely new, Saihara had never heard of humans being concerned about borrowers. They stared at each other a moment before Saihara managed a "yes, I'm fine..." before more silence clouded the air. "Do...do you want anything specific for lunch...?" He finally managed.

_____________________________________

Kokichi wandered the corridors of his castle, a bit bored, but not complaining. The whole world was at his feet and he could still get bored, who knew? Momota was to busy attempting to be the first borrower in space, which Ouma was fully supportive of (he'd be a hypocrite not to, and it's another leg up on those humans) and Amami was doing some complex paperwork. Iruma and Tetsuya were off building more robots for Ouma's empire, and Saihara was on his assignment. Kokichi wondered how much fun it was messing with a clever human like that. Not that Shuuichi would do that, the poor borrower was far too timid to throw caution to the wind like that, but still... what if HE could mess with a clever human? Perhaps it was the cure to this unending slump of boredom lately.

"Iruma-chan! I have a request for you!" He called to the inventor. She whipped around and glared down at him. "What do you want now? We're dealing with a particularly rowdy clever human now and don't need your interruptions!" She barked. "Remember the collar you made that Clever human we gave Saihara-chan yesterday?" Kokichi asked. Iruma rolled her eyes. "Make another collar, and pick a human for me, specifically. That will be all!" Ordered Ouma, flipping his cape vibrantly. He walked out, leaving Iruma to glare slightly, before a grin crossed her face. "Hey, Tetsuya. Get that rowdy human we're dealing with... get it ready to be fit with an inhibitor collar," she commanded. The borrower on the other end of her call nodded, and turned back to the situation at hand.

The human was kicking and screaming as the many Kiibo Squadron units attempted to sedate it, but it clearly wasn't going down without a fight. Tetsuya didn't know how an inhibitor collar would help, but Iruma had asked it, so Tetsuya would comply. The mini robots finally held it in place, and Iidabashi gave the order to measure out its neck size and prepare it for the inhibitor collar. With it safely locked in the cell, the Squadron left it, as it pounded on the walls, demanding it should be the one in charge. Tetsuya released a long breath and filed a report on the new human, putting it under the categories of Clever and Violent. Perhaps the inhibitor collar was for the best, because there was still something irking Tetsuya.

"That human looks way too much like Ouma-Sama..." he muttered as he left.


	4. Awkward Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma gets a clever human. Saihara catches a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff train is at full speed and it's not slowing for a while.

He had been captured, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Ouma struggled against the many miniature robots holding him down. He wouldn't loose to a bunch of toys! Despite their size, though, the robot's were tough, and there were so many of them. The struggle continued as Ouma kicked and clawed at the air, attempting to get them off. Sure, an army of robots is a good world domination tactic, but Ouma didn't understand why they were so small. He did now, as the swarm of metal and energy surrounded him persistently. He couldn't even hit one. They were too swift, too small, and too calculating. Ouma continued to uselessly claw around his attackers, growing exausted from the struggle. The robots went for his neck suddenly and a sharp pain made itself evident. His clawing slowly grew more futile as his vision began to blur.

Ouma closed his heavy eyelids and slowly lost consciousness...

...

His neck stings a lot.

Ouma had woken up from the robot attack and his neck seriously stings. He moves a hand to rub at it, but is surprised when his fingers make contact with metal. He was sure the little chain for decoration on his outfit was on the opposite side of his scarf. He runs his hand along the metal, as it surrounds his neck. They had put a collar on him, and it stung! Seriously, get this thing off, it hurts! Ouma groaned in pain, looking around him. There was cement walls around him, and a thick glass window above. Picking himself up off the ground, Ouma found himself eye level with it. Peering inside, Ouma saw something shocking.

The other side revealed the robots from earlier. Walking around a facility their size, escorting miniature people in his direction. One of the mini people looked a lot like him, aside from the flowing cap and hat that looked really cool. Ouma decides he's getting a cape like that when he gets out of here. The robots bow to the mini Ouma, as he and his two companions approach. They began to talk, as a set of miniature violet eyes look him up and down. Ouma can't hear what they're saying, if due to the think glass or their size, he's unsure. The mini Ouma gives a nod of satisfaction to the one that looks like Iruma. The robots straighten themselves from their bowing and escort the mini Ouma away. Mini Iruma looked back at him and gave him a sneer before following. 

Ouma's hands returned to the stinging collar and rubbed at what he could of his neck to help with the pain a bit. Collared and kept in a cage... was he some sort of pet now? Up for adoption like some animal? Ouma violently punched the wall, and it didn't even leave a mark. He let out a soft sigh, because the collar had also weakened him. He kicked at the ground for the same result. Reduced to nothing by a bunch of toy robots and their two inch tall master. How much more pathetic can it get? Ouma folded his arms in front of him in frustration. Seriously, is there any way to get this collar to stop stinging?!

____________________________________________

"Yeah, looks plausible enough. Good work Iruma-chan!" Kokichi cheered as he looked the human over. "Now they don't need to make a giant statue of me in my honor, because this human works just as well!" Declared the dictator. Iruma nodded. "Kya kya kya! I knew you'd like it! Had you in mind when we picked it!" Explained the inventor. Ouma smiled. Rise to your feed, squadron, we return to my quarters until the human is ready for me!" Commanded Ouma. The robots nodded and escorted him back to his room. Kokichi waved them off and closed the door. He grabbed his peice lead and paper, drawing out plans to mess with it when the time comes. He listed games and pranks as well as drew pictures around these things.

He disliked clever humans. It wasn't really a secret he had a grudge, even if he covered it in smiles and lies. Saihara had pointed it out when they were gathering forces to overthrow humanity and put borrowers on top. "You don't like clever ones, do you? You always talk about how they're no fun to mess with and how it's always clever humans who ruin your plans and the like," he had pointed out. "Wow, detective-chan is really observant. Yeah, not a fan of clever humans, but is anyone? Nishishishi!" He had replied. "First of all, I'm not a detective. I just grew up at a criminal investigation center. Second... I think it goes a lot deeper than just your typical dislike of getting caught. You have a deep hatred in your eyes when you talk about clever humans," Shuuichi elaborated. Kokichi stared at him in shock. No one had figured it out before. This Saihara borrower seemed intresting... so Ouma got closer to him during world domination. Now, they were friends, and it was Saihara's perceptive nature that Kokichi used to pick the first host for a clever human. It seemed to work thus far.

"Master Ouma-Sama, are you prepared to house the human for its arrival?" A squad Kiibo asked from the door. Oh, he should probably start that. "I'll be begining on that, return to your duties," Replied the dictator. This was the perfect oppertunity to mess with the clever human, stage one. With all his planning and preparing, he wanted it to be intresting. So he set his pranks into stages until he ran out of ideas. So he grabbed the materials he needed to prepare. Stage one was simple:

He was going to booby trap the human's house.

Brilliant, he knows. With everything gathered. Ouma raced to the empty place set for the human and got down to work. A trip wire there, a bucket of water over the door, cream pie launcher in the fridge... this was going to be amazing. Ouma could just see him staring down at his dripping wet, cream covered, wide eyed human pet. The look on its face! It would be priceless! Kokichi snickered, as it slowly turned to an evil laugh. Though, there was still one prank to set up. The Legendary Hydraulic Press Prank. He quickly called Amami and Momota over. This prank was theirs, the signature of the three, and the perfect opener for this new, fun activity. Kokichi rubbed his hands together and smirked evilly.

The human would have to deal with him.

________________________________________

Saihara sneezed loudly.

It had been a few days since the human moved in, and Saihara had slowly begun to grow more comfortable with it around. They chatted for bits at a time, and learned that they even had the same name. Human Saihara was pleasant company, at least, and they could go a few words into conversation without Saihara running off in fear. They still have yet to approach each other, because Saihara wasn't really ready to get that close to a human again, but progress was being made. He had called Korekiyo for tips now and again, because Korekiyo loved his contact with humans and was the resident expert. You didn't see Korekiyo without him being cuddled up to one of his humans nowadays. The Anthropologist mentioned how you had to ready be ready to warn humans of your fragility when you're ready for cuddle stage, because they can forget their own strength often. Korekiyo definitely had proof of being squeezed too hard in the past, but he still loved the affection all the same. Saihara still didn't know how he managed to be around so many humans all the time.

Saihara sneezed again. Clearly, he was catching a cold. Lots of bed rest and sleep waited ahead. Human Saihara was definitely concerned for his roommate, they hardly ever referred to each other as pet and owner because it was clearly not the case. Shuuichi assured it was just a cold and went upstairs to rest. The next day, Saihara was taking care of outside buisness when he started shivering violently. Colds and other sicknesses hit borrowers harder than it would humans due to the size difference. Tetsuya and his many illnesses he's had since he was little was proof enough. Saihara was caught shuddering in the middle of the yard, too overcome to even try moving. He lets out another sneeze, alerting Human Saihara to his location. Shuuichi stared at the approaching human, shivering too much to move properly. He was freezing cold and pleaded with a silent cry for help in his eyes as the human got closer.

________________________________

Mini Saihara had been sick a while now, so the sudden sneeze (that sounded way to adorable in Saihara's opinion) didn't surprise him. He looked over to his companion, only to see him shivering helplessly in the middle of the yard. Looks like his cold got worse. Saihara slowly approached, and saw the plea for help in the eyes of the other, even under his little hat. Mini Saihara looked freezing. So, Shuuichi just had to warm him up.... somehow. He knew his little counterpart wasn't too comfortable around him, so he couldn't just reach out and grab him. That would be rude. He needed to find a way to work around the little guy's fear, above anything else. It was worth a shot, so Saihara slowly offered a hand in front of the shivering borrower.

Mini Saihara hesitated a moment, before taking a shaky step forward and collapsing into Shuuichi's hand. Slowly, Saihara used his other hand to cover up the trembling form and keep it warm. One of Mini Saihara's friends brought up the point of being careful with his strength when holding the small figure. And, feeling how little the weight Mini Saihara had in his hands validated that point perfectly. Saihara brought the shivering borrower to his chest, slowly and carefully, making sure not to scare him further. Saihara stood up, borrower close to him and walked back to his house to find a warm blanket and a way to get it a hot drink. Mini Saihara's shivering calmed a bit, as Shuuichi felt him cuddle up to his chest more. The Detective felt himself smiling.

_________________________________________________

Ouma again grasped at the collar.

It stopped stinging, but now it iched. A lot. The used to be ruler continued to scratch at it. The collar was relentless, though, and he just kept feeling it itch. When did he sign up for this? The robots flew into his cell and attached a chain to his collar and began dragging him along. Honestly, could it get any worse? He sighed as he entered his new home the robots dragged him to, and they left afterwards. Ouma walked into the kitchen, only for a bucket of water to land on his head. He was now drenched, but not angry, surprisingly. Interested, he pulled the bucket off his head. He then went to the fridge for a snack, only to get cream pie'd. He shook the cream off, a little irritated, but still facinated. Only then did he notice the sound of fizzing pop spilling on the counter. He looked to find a snapped trip wire at his feet, and a bottle of grape panta being crushed by a hydrolic press. Uh oh. He'd seen this prank in the news, and it was far to late to stop the mentos leaking into coke bottles.

One soda soaked Ouma later, the sound of laughter could be heard. Ouma looked over to see his miniature self howling on the shelf. "I've waited seven years too long to see a clever human make that face!" It shouted in between laughs. It snickered and continued to double over with laughter. Mini Ouma sure enjoyed himself. Kokichi walked over to th borrower's location. It looked up at him, amused smile turning a bit more forced. Ouma knew what his forced smiles looked like. The little guy jumped to a higher shelf, using a sparkling purple grappling hook. "So, you having fun yet? Because that isn't the only prank you'll receive. That was just a appetizer. Why am I telling you this? Well, I want to play a game, because ruling the world gets sooooo boring! The rules are simple. Avoid as many pranks as you can! How clever are you compared to me? Let's find out, shall we?" Mini Ouma stated, before retreating. So, it's a game, huh? Ouma loved games. This one seemed fun. Sure, he'd play along. Better than nothing, at least. Ouma walked over to his new bedroom.

Only for a bunch of feathers to fall and stick to his soda soaked body.

Mini Ouma laughed again. This game was going to be intresting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest. Chapter. Ever.


	5. Days Better Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma has a grudge against humans for a reason, after all.

Ouma let out a cheerful "Nishishishi!"

Already, the game had begun, and it was looking to be really fun! The borrower prince tugged his cape over his shoulders and moved back to his side of things. There was things to do, and pranks to plan, after all. Sure, you could look at this as revenge, but Kokichi wanted to play around more than anything, as well as test the limits of a clever human. He knew he was smarter, after all. Ouma let out another snicker, the hallways filled with his little laughs as plans and concepts raced through his brain. The human had better be ready for all he had to offer. The next prank was at hand, after all. But, night had fallen and the human was asleep now. So Ouma decided he'd see what Saihara was up to...

__________________________

Another soft sneeze escaped him, and he pulled the blanket tighter around him.

He was feeling better now that he had warmed up, and still contemplating what had happened earlier. Saihara took another sip of the tea the other had gotten him, still lost in thought. What had driven him to step forward? Sure, he was sick and a little delusional, but he didn't feel he trusted the human that much. And, nothing bad happened either, so why were his thoughts all jumbled up? It couldn't be because he was sick. Human Saihara was very nice, and it went against everything he believed growing up. All the stories depicted humans as evil monsters who wouldn't hesitate to bring harm to borrowers, with their greedy, overzealous nature and terrifying sizes striking fear into the hearts of many. But, here Saihara was, cuddled into a blanket with a cup of tea, with a gentle giant making sure he was alright. Maybe that's why his thoughts jumbled like this, because it was so hard to belive a human could care and be kind toward something as insignificant as he was.

Saihara was tiny, and he would willingly admit it. He's seen the human world and how he compares, even when hidden in the walls of a downtown investigation center. He remembered the smell of stale coffee as clear as day, while detectives from all over would visit with case files for many crimes of different sizes. Despite his size, Saihara wanted to be involved. It would be the only rule he would ever break, because he lived in a world of many clever humans filtering in and out. So, at midnight, with the many cases that lay unsolved on the desk in front of him, he would read. He would underline details of the important facts he found, and then leave, hoping the humans would take care of the rest. He heard them talking about his underlined details one day, and beside the fear he was feeling, the risk of getting caught, he would smile slightly at the praise, thankful that he was useful to the humans, and helped, even if only a little.

Perhaps this was good karma? For all his effort to help, he was put with a caring human that didn't look at him in disgust like a rodent or bug, but rather in kindness. Saihara liked the thought of nice humans. What would the world be like if humans were all kind like this? Would Borrowers have hid away for generations like they did in the past? Would Ouma have been as driven to overthrow humanity like he had? What would it be like if humans and borrowers put aside their differences and shared what they had? Saihara's head swam with thoughts like this, until he realised he had run out if tea. He let out a small chuckle, glad his cold was getting better. Human Saihara greeted him again. "Do you need any more tea?" He asked. Shuuichi shook his head. "I'll be fine now, thank you," Replied the borrower, snuggling deeper into the blankets he was provided.

"What do you think the world would be like if humans and borrowers got along in the past?" Saihara let the question fall from his lips before he could catch it, and mentally slapped himself for bringing his burden onto his... would they be considered friends yet? Saihara likes the thought. The human brought a hand to his chin in thought. "Well, your friend wouldn't have been as determined to take over the world, for one thing. Perhaps it would be just like the way things are here, exept without the collars and such," answered the human. Saihara nods along. His friend clearly didn't like the collar it was forced to wear, but Ouma firmly commanded it stay on. He hadn't seen the Supreme Ruler that frustrated before when the topic was brought up. Ouma cared deeply for his fellow borrowers, despite his shield of lies and slander covering the fact. What would Ouma be like in a world where the humans and borrowers got along? Perhaps he'd be more happy? His grudge wasn't unfounded, after all. 

Saihara and his human friend continued to chatter about various subjects, but always came back to what things would be like. Saihara smiled as time passed. Yeah, he could get used to this. He may have kissed his quiet life goodbye, but it didn't mean he disliked the change. Pleasurable company at least. He'd have to properly thank Ouma for his birthday present later.

____________________________________

Ouma stared at the feed a while longer.

The human and his friend got along better than he expected. Sure, it was another dumb human who would never understand, but it was better than most as far as the clever ones come. The Supreme Ruler let out a sigh and walked his way back to the place his own human was kept, to see how many of the traps it had triggered in his absence. Kokichi walked, mind trailing back to the question Saihara had asked.

"What do you think it would be like if humans and borrowers got along in the past?"

The question knocked around the dictator's skull as he walked, methodical steps growing a little heavier as he thought about it. Ouma didn't have an answer to that inquiry. Humans and Borrowers would never get along with one another. Saihara only talked to his so casually because it had that collar. Saihara was naive to how humans were really like. Ouma had seen their darkness, seen glimpses of their real selves, and knows there is worse than what he's seen, for it was only a glimpse. Humans were terrible. They were monsters, and they will always hate his kind. Kokichi will never forget that day. The day seven years ago. The day his hatred kindled into a blaze, and showed him the truth of the monsters known as Humanity.

The day was bright and sunny. He and Momota had been seen by the maid cleaning the castle a day prior, and since then, borrowers had been spotted left and right. It was dangerous to stay in the castle, so they were packing to go. Ouma's family had issued to go first, but Kokichi had elected to stay behind until he could leave with his best friends, Kaito and Rantaro. They never went anywhere without each other, and today was no exception. They waited in the gathering hall, within the walls of the castle, making jokes and discussing plans for when they found their new home when it happened. It was white and cloudy when it began to leak into the floorboards. It smelled of awful chemicals and spread everywhere quickly. The three were running through the crowd of borrowers when someone dropped dead in front of them. Then more did too. Mass panic ensued. Kokichi got separated from his friends, and white clouded his vision. "Momota-chan! Amami-chan!" He called, before bursting into a fit of coughs. More dropped dead around him. He could hear them calling, but he couldn't see them anywhere. It got harder to breathe, panic pulsing through him as more died around him. Primal instinct burned within him, and he ran, ran far away to find the exit, to find fresh air.... he can't breathe as light filters his vision. He runs and runs, leaving white behind and finding green. He gasps, he heaves, he needs to flee before they catch him. He runs. He hides. He collapses. He never sees his friends again.

Kokichi awakens with a start.

Kaito and Rantaro are at his sides, helping him stand. That's right. They found each other again two years ago. They still stood by his side, glad their friend was okay. "Dude, you okay? You passed out again," Momota explained, concerned. "I'm fine, Momota-chan. No need to worry!" Kokichi cheered. "Still hurt by the past, huh. I suppose we all are. That day was dreadful. I heard that besides us and those who escaped in advance, only ten other borrowers made it out alive," Amami explained. "Stupid humans. A vase isn't worth the price of the many lives taken that day," huffed Kaito. Kokichi agreed wholeheartedly. But now that he was in charge, those humans were getting what was coming to them. "I'll be alright from here, you two. You should get back to work on your space dream, Momota-chan. I shouldn't keep you when I have my own work to do," Ouma decided. The astronaut borrower nodded and gave a supportive smile in Kokichi's direction, before he and Rantaro left. He was glad to have them back.

Now then, to check on the traps set for the human. Ouma arrived, seeing the human asleep, peaceful in its bed. Kokichi was feeling cranky now, due to his flashback knocking him out cold, so he decided to pull out the nastier pranks tonight. He scurried around the human's place, setting up what he could for tommorow, before heading back to the shelf. He looked at the sleeping form again. Ouma walked over to it indignantly and spat in its face. "If it wasn't for clever humans like you, I wouldn't have lost over nine thousand innocent lives seven years ago. You deserve this punishment," growled Kokichi before he grappled back onto the shelf and stormed away, ready to sleep off the stress from today.

____________________________________

Ouma opened his eyes. 

He had pretended to sleep, so he could watch the pranks be set up for the game tommorow. No one said he couldn't do that, so it's not cheating. The little guy had walked over to him, so he had his eyes closed and remained still through the little speach. After the fact, Ouma knew a bit more of what's going on.

Suddenly everything makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was going to be fluffy again. Admit it.


	6. To Hold a Grudge...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues...

Despite last night's pre-planning....

Ouma was washing his mouth out in the sink, the burning feeling of "breakfast" still lingered in his mouth. He silently wished his bed was in a better position to see the fridge. Perhaps then, he would have seen it being spiked with pepper extract. Ouma groaned into the water as his mouth burned and nose flared, his face flushed red from the hot sensation. The worst part was, he didn't know what else is spiked. The prank would probably come back for rounds two and three, and it wasn't going to be fun.

The little Ouma was clever, he would give it that.

He may have avoided the majority of what was set, he'd loose his guard at points and end up slipping on a stray banana peel or triggering a downfall of flour. Ouma continued to glare into the sink, trying to get his thoughts off the burning in his mouth and tears streaming down his face. The sharp laughter above brought Ouma to look up. And there he was, long flowing cape shaking with his shoulders, one hand pointing and the other clutching his stomach, as he barked out laughter wildly and without a care in the world. The ruler of the entire world laughed and laughed, before he brought his pointing hand over to his eyes and pulled it over them. His shoulders still shook as the laughter died down, and they shook more as the miniature Ouma's shoulders shook. And then the small droplets of water began to gather at his feet.

"The hot pepper extract prank was always a favorite...." he muttered. "The reactions were always so priceless... the way everyone would set up entire feasts with it, the way everyone helped out..." The borrower sniffled. It's shoulders continued to shake. Ouma stared at his small counterpart and tilted his head to the side, the heated feeling in his mouth almost forgotten. Something inside him stirred. Something he couldn't describe, but he wanted to reach out and help the small creature crying on the table. Of couse, he didn't do that. He wanted nothing to do with the little gremlin above the sink, but his heart still lurched in his chest. "What are you looking at," growled the mini Ouma suddenly. Kokichi couldn't help but avert his eyes. The awkward silence allowed the burning in his mouth to return, and he continued to dip his head under the sink, thoughts drifting to re-doing his purple highlights. The borrower walked away, small footsteps stomping off into the wall.

_________________________________

Saihara chatted with his human friend a lot more often now.

Korekiyo definitely seemed pleased with his progress. He had come by for a weekly check up of sorts, and walked Saihara through the process. It seemed safe enough. Shinguji chuckled and headed with Saihara into the human's residence. He eyed human Saihara up and down and gave a nod. "It's pretty healthy looking," Korekiyo stated. "He..." Shuuichi corrected silently, "He is pretty healthy looking." Shinguji smiled when he did so. "Ah, of course. I supposed you'd think of it that way. That is a nice development, of course. It means you've opened to you equality with your... friend. This development is rare in other borrowers, and paves the way for a healthier relation between us. I have always been deeply facinated with humans and seeing equality can't help but bring a smile to my face," Korekiyo explained. Saihara can't help but smile back. Shinguji finished his check up quickly.

"Have you talked to Ouma-Sama about removing that collar? It's detrimental to your friend's health and well being," Korekiyo stated. Saihara shook his head. "I haven't gotten through to him yet. You know how he feels about these things..." he replied. "An unfortunate happenstance, what he and his friends experienced, but perhaps his new human can take things a turn for the better," Shinguji stated offhandedly. "What?" Shuuichi asked. "He had not told you of this? Interesting.... well, I will inform you he himself now owns a human for his own entertainment. Perhaps some time will teach our young leader to have an open mind," Shinguji explained. Saihara nodded along. Ouma getting a human was surprising, to say the least. Both human and borrower Saihara could only pray for that poor soul's safety.

______________________________________

Things had just gotten more interesting, that was for sure.

Ouma let out a low chuckle as he picked himself off the floor of the human's home. It was certainly clever. Kokichi brushed his long cape as a more subtle "nishishi" escaped him. Looks like the game was now a double edged sword, because the human had pranked the Supreme Ruler back. While he was walking to set up more tricks and traps, Kokichi had disregarded the shine in the floor and was sent spiraling off the shelf. It had been watching for his entrances and exits, Ouma surmised, as he dusted the rest of himself off. Certainly, things had truly become more interesting, and by that manner, fun. No normal person would attempt to beat Kokichi at his own game. And this.... Ouma felt excitement bubble in his chest. Never once did he think someone would want to play with him this much. Ouma almost fell over again in giddy excitement.

Back to work, Kokichi supposed. There's pranks to be set! He raced around a bit more, only to find all his entrances sprayed with the slippery substance. He slid around the entire house but soon started using the lack of friction to his advantage. He swung around and set everything up while sliding around, passing by the human briefly, and it seemed to have woken up. He stopped the sliding there and decided to confront the human once more. "You really do want to play with me! I didn't think anyone out there would ever enjoy my games!" Ouma stated. The human nodded. "Well, you are a lot less boring than everything else around, and a test of wit seems fun, so I decided to twist it a bit," the human stated. Kokichi laughed a signature "nishishi" and the human joined in. "Alright, challenge accepted. Let's keep having more fun together!" Ouma decided. The human seemed to agree.

Kokichi let out a loud yawn, and soon realised how tired he was. It had been a long day, after all. Though he wanted to get a little more messing with the human in before he called it a night. An idea creeper in and he decided to go full throttle on it, because it wasn't like he got envious watching Saihara cuddle up to his human pet or anything. With newfound determination, Ouma lept up on the human's bed and walked right up to its face. They looked each other in the eye before Ouma twisted his grin and lept into the other's checkered scarf, pulling it over himself like a blanket. It was surprisingly soft, and Kokichi had snuggled in almost immediately, relishing in the human's shock. The human lay down again and gave a small, mischievous smirk back at the borrower, before it moved its hand to hold Ouma in place. The borrower sighed dejectedly at his situation before taking in the warmth and it slowly began to lull him. The human had finished leaning back as its breathing slowed. Kokichi let out a sigh, dragging the scarf further around him.

And just like that, they both settled into sleep for the night.


End file.
